


Movie Theater [AU]

by DoctorPiper



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPiper/pseuds/DoctorPiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Vasquez works at a movie theater, and one night, she finds a young woman named Kathryn crying alone after a movie has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Theater [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> After looking at a masterpost of AU ideas on Tumblr, I’ve found quite a bit I’d like to do with Kathryn and Regina. So here’s one! It’s pretty short, but it’s just a kinda fluffy little one-shot. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome!

“Thank God.  Last one,” Regina breathed toherself as she walked into the last theater where the last movie of the night had just ended.  She stood out of the way, waiting for the last few people to exit so she could clean up.  A young, red-headed woman was still sitting in a seat in the back row.  Regina decided to wait a few more minutes.  After the credits ended, and the woman still hadn’t left, Regina looked at her watch and sighed.  She stepped closer and was about to say something when she heard sniffling.  She was crying.

“Excuse me,” she said softly as she walked towards the woman.

“Oh!” The woman looked at Regina, her eyes red, puffy, and still filled with tears, her face wet, and with a sniff, she said, “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.  I’m holding you up.  I’ll leave now.”

The woman stood up, but before she could leave, Regina made her way next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  “What’s wrong?"  She guided the woman to sit back down.

The redhead looked into Regina’s eyes, and finding genuine concern in them, said, "I…I’m just dealing with…a lot in my life right now, and,” she began choking up again, “wa-was just trying to g-get away from it all by coming here."  The end of her sentence dissipated into sobbing.  Regina didn’t know what this woman was dealing with, but whatever it was, she obviously needed somebody.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  Regina rubbed the woman’s back.

The woman smiled the sweetest smile at her and said, "Thank you.  I…I don’t really want to talk about it.  I just…want to get away for a while.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kathryn,” she said, followed by a sniff.

“I’m Regina.  Hi,” Regina smiled brightly and offered her hand out to Kathryn.

Kathryn took Regina’s hand and shook it.  “Hi…” she laughed with a shy smile.

“So…I have to finish cleaning and close up…but there’s a diner right across the street.  Do you want to join me for some food and coffee?”

“That…that sounds great.  Thank you."  Kathryn wiped the tears off her face and tucked some hair behind her ear.

After Regina was done, she led Kathryn out of the theater and locked the doors before they headed across the street.  They walked in, sat down, and ordered some coffee.

After a long moment of silence while they were looking at menus, Kathryn said, "Thank you.”

Regina looked up at her, “For what?”

“Caring, being so sweet, keeping me company…” Kathryn fiddled with a napkin in front of her, gaze fixed on it.

Regina watched her, smiling, and said, “It’s no problem.  I could tell you were really hurting.  I don’t know you or your situation, but you don’t deserve to hurt like that.”

The redhead looked up at her, eyes beginning to water again, and smiled.  That pure, sweet smile.

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

Kathryn laughed and a very obvious blush rose to her cheeks.  She began fiddling with the napkin again and replied, “You’re very pretty."  She glanced up at Regina then back down at the napkin.

Their server came back with their coffee, and they gave their order.

After they were finished, their server returned.  "Is this together or separate?”

“Sep-”

“Together!” Regina interrupted.

“Regina, I can’t let you–”

“Please.  I want to.”

Kathryn sighed, “Okay…”

A few minutes later, they walked out together and towards their cars in the movie theater parking lot.

“I owe you dinner now,” Kathryn said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you don’t.”

Kathryn stopped and put her hand on Regina’s arm, turning her to face her.  “Please.  I want to.”

Regina smiled and pulled out a paper and pen from her purse.  She wrote down her number, handed it to Kathryn, and put everything back.  She looked into Kathryn’s eyes and tucked the strand of red hair that had fallen again behind her ear.  Kathryn’s heart started beating faster.

“It’s a date,” Regina said.


End file.
